


Trust

by nofeartina



Series: Patience [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much Stiles trust him still gives Derek a lump in his throat. Still makes him want to curl into a fetal position, because he hasn’t deserved being trusted like this. And nowhere is that trust more apparent than when they are in bed together and Stiles lets him take over. Stiles trusts him not to hurt him. Even though Derek is so much stronger, has so much potential danger in him, Stiles still lets himself be manhandled. Stiles trusts Derek enough to know that Derek would never push that line with him. </p><p>(5th installment in my Patience-series, but can be read as a stand-alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having trouble with another story I'm working on, so this is my treat; here, have some porn with minimal plot and lots of feels! :D
> 
> It became clear from the comments on my last installment that you guys wouldn't mind some more top Derek, so here you go. Enjoy!

In many ways it’s _this_ that has Derek quivering. Every goddamn time. The trust that Stiles shows him.

Derek has never experienced anything like this before. He has never really been allowed to just be himself, to be absolutely sure of his partner, sure that they won’t leave if he becomes too boring, if he lets his chest-hair grow out, if he stops working out to become bigger.

He obviously knows he’s attractive. He’s still noticed enough, still hit on enough, that it’s impossible for him not to know. But he doesn’t revel in it, doesn’t even really like it. Still blames it for what’s happened to him. And Stiles seems to get this. Knows that the highest praise he can give Derek isn’t to compliment him on his looks but to tell him how _good_ he’s being for Stiles. It gets him every time.

Derek is still healing. He’s trying not to depend too much on his looks anymore, has grown a beard, changed his work-out routine so he’s not so big anymore. He doesn’t have a reason to be big anymore as the threats have lessened considerable over the last years. And he’s even become softer around the edges, smiles easier, accepts touches easier, and even has begun hugging the pack when he meets them.

Stiles is a big part of this. Stiles just lets him know how much he loves him with chest-hair, how much he loves the feel of his beard on his thighs and ass, how he enjoys being able to fit better with Derek’s body. And Derek just files these compliments away, stores them in the depths of his mind and lets them slowly, but surely, replace the guilt and doubts he’s carried for so long. And the best part is that Derek knows that if he should shave it all off and bulk up again, Stiles would love that as well.

And Derek still can’t understand how he became this lucky. Is sure that he has done absolutely nothing to deserve this kind of love and loyalty. But he doesn’t want to risk it by questioning it. Just tries to remember not to take it for granted, and never forget how lucky he is.

How much Stiles trust him still gives Derek a lump in his throat. Still makes him want to curl into a fetal position, because he hasn’t deserved being trusted like this. And nowhere is that trust more apparent than when they are in bed together and Stiles lets him take over. Stiles trusts him not to hurt him. Even though Derek is so much stronger, has so much potential danger in him, Stiles still lets himself be manhandled. Stiles trusts Derek enough to know that Derek would never push that line with him.

All those thoughts are running through Derek’s head as he’s holding Stiles up against the wall, shifting all Stiles’ weight over to the hand under his ass so Derek can use the other hand to open up Stiles’ pants. Derek is covering Stiles, is kissing him roughly, fucking into his mouth with his tongue, and his arousal is spiraling from the scent of Stiles’ arousal at the display of Derek’s strength.

As soon as Stiles’ pants are open Derek dives into them in the back to let his fingers rub over Stiles’ hole. Stiles’ gasps are swallowed by Derek, who doesn’t even let up enough to let him breathe. He just keeps kissing, keeps rubbing, overwhelmed by his own desires, until he’s bursting at the seams. Until he just can’t wait a second longer to be inside of Stiles.

He quickly lets Stiles down, turns him around roughly and in the same movement he pulls Stiles’ pants down to the middle of his thighs. Stiles is panting and flushed, so turned on that he has stopped speaking and Derek _loves_ it. Loves that he can affect Stiles so easily. Derek rips open his own jeans, pulls them down so his dick is freed and doesn’t hesitate to open the small packet of lube with his teeth.

Stiles is pushing his ass out from the wall, bracing himself on his arms, his head hanging between them like he is too close to look at Derek. Derek drips the lube onto Stiles’ ass and his own dick sloppily, knows how Stiles likes it to hurt a bit, to not be too stretched when they have sex. He coats two fingers in it and doesn’t hesitate to plunge them into Stiles to make him wet. Derek is overcome with the tight heat around his fingers, and he can feel his dick sob and twitch at the sensation.

Derek rests his forehead against Stiles’ nape, looking down at his fingers disappearing into Stiles. He can feel Stiles trembling, and knows he’s rambling, but Derek isn’t listening. He pumps his fingers in and out of Stiles a few times, pausing to pull a bit on the rim before plunging the fingers into Stiles again. Stiles makes these sounds in his chest that Derek is addicted to. He could easily ignore his own hard-on and just do this the entire night. But this is not about him. This is about Stiles. And Stiles is clearly impatient, is pushing his ass out towards Derek even more, is trying to fuck himself on Derek’s fingers and when Derek opens his ears to Stiles he is met with a cacophony of pleas for Derek to go faster, to just fuck him already.

Derek can’t help but smile and scissor his fingers a bit, purposely avoiding Stiles’ prostate. He turns his head a bit, so he can kiss Stiles’ neck. He continues the movement so he can put his chin over Stiles’ shoulder, which puts his lips right next to Stiles’ ears. He shushes Stiles as he pulls his fingers out of him, and can’t help but secretly enjoy the desperate whine Stiles makes at being empty. Derek hurries to distribute the lube onto his dick more evenly, not really spending time fattening himself up further as he’s already hard as a rock. He leans back a bit, puts one hand on Stiles’ waist and the other on his neck to push him further into the wall, to keep him still.

Derek pushes his dick into the crack, runs it over Stiles’ rim a few times, upping the anticipation of what’s to come. Stiles is panting, his hands fisted on either side of his head which is turned so he can look at Derek from the corner of his eyes. Derek releases the grip on Stiles’ waist to grab onto his dick to guide it into Stiles. He places it at the rim, pushing insistently against the tightness, and as Stiles takes a deep breath he can feel it relax enough for him to pop through.

The initial intrusion makes Stiles tense again and Derek has to squeeze hard at the base of his dick to not come from the tight pressure around the head. Stiles takes another deep breath that relaxes him enough that Derek can push his entire length into Stiles, making room for himself inside of Stiles until his balls is resting against Stiles’ ass. Stiles is panting again, is swearing at Derek, _Jesus fucking Christ, Derek!!_ , but Derek doesn’t even have to breathe in to know that Stiles is still completely aroused, doesn’t have to reach around Stiles to touch his dick to know that Stiles is still hard. Time and experience has taught Derek that Stiles loves the initial breach, loves the pain and the stretch. And even though Derek wants to take care of Stiles, wants to make sure that Stiles doesn’t ever hurt, he can’t help but give Stiles what he wants, and Derek not so secretly enjoys it too. Loves how tight Stiles is. Loves how Stiles trusts him not to hurt him more than he can handle.

Derek only gives Stiles a few seconds to get used to the intrusion, before he tightens his grip on his neck to an almost bruising hold, pulls out slowly letting Stiles feel every inch of his length slide against his rim before he pounds into him hard. Stiles whines and moans as Derek keeps this up, slowly driving him crazy with the alternating rhythm and sensations.

Derek is sweating, can feel it beading in his hairline, to slowly drip down into his beard and to his chest. He’s regretting not having removed his clothes, but he can’t help how hot he thinks it is that they are both almost completely dressed, just bared from the waist to the thighs.

Stiles lowers one hand, trying to get to his dick, but Derek doesn’t want that. He stills for a second to grab both of Stiles’ hands and locks Stiles’ arms behind his back, and then Derek uses his strength to push Stiles completely into the wall. This doesn’t give room for Derek to do more than grinding deep into Stiles, but he loves this. Loves how he surrounds and dominates Stiles like this, that even though they are almost the same height and Stiles has filled out quite a bit, Derek is still bigger and can still cover Stiles when he wants to. His other hand closes around Stiles’ chin to push his mouth closer to his own so he can kiss Stiles. Stiles smells so good that Derek can’t help but lick a stripe from his shoulder to his chin.

Even though the grinding feels so good, he knows that this is not enough to make Stiles come. It is enough, however, to get Stiles to beg him to change the position. Derek loves the way Stiles begs. It’s not submissive, even though he’s begging there is no doubt that he’s expecting his pleas to be carried out.

Without missing a beat, Derek pulls out of Stiles, turns him around and before Stiles has even discovered the change in position Derek is inside him again, pistoning in and out of him. Derek has his hands on Stiles’ waist, and when he sees Stiles’ hand sneak down towards his dick again Derek takes a step back so only Stiles shoulders are supported by the wall and he has to use his arms to hold himself up. The change in position has Derek’s dick brushing against Stiles’ prostate every time Derek slides into him and Derek uses the hitch in Stiles’ breathing to home in on it with surgical precision. He is a man on a quest, and he wants Stiles to come first.

Derek focuses all his senses on Stiles’ face, notices how slack his mouth is, how the sounds that spill out of him seem almost teared out of him, involuntary but unashamed at the same time. Stiles’ arms are bulging from keeping himself up against the wall and Derek finds the sight so goddamn attractive that he feels the heat pooling low in his gut intensifying. He knows he’s close to coming, but he’s fighting it off, grunting his way through the overwhelming sensation of Stiles aroused.

He lowers his eyes to take in his own dick roughly pushing in to Stiles, to Stiles’ dick erect, leaking and bobbing with every push, and Derek can’t help but tighten his grip on Stiles’ waist, even though he knows that that will probably bruise. But Derek doesn’t’ care, _let them see he belongs to me_ he thinks even as he reluctantly lets go with one hand to enclose Stiles’ dick.

He starts stripping it, fighting against time to get Stiles to come before him, because he’s close, he’s so close that he’s using all his power to hold back the orgasm, to stave it off until Stiles has come. Stiles wails as Derek puts his hand on him, and Derek can feel how he tightens around his dick, which in turn just makes it worse for Derek.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Derek says through clenched teeth, concentrating hard on not coming from the extra tightness. He’s fighting a losing battle, but finally he can feel the wetness on his hand from the strips of come Stiles is painting his own chest with, can hear the scream Stiles lets out and can feel how tight Stiles becomes, impossibly tighter, which pushes him over the edge.

He can’t help but roar and take a step forward to push Stiles into the wall again, as he gives himself to Stiles, gives everything he has in him, pumps him full of his seed. His eyes are clenched, his jaw locked, every muscle and cell in his body is tense, and he is on the verge of wolfing out. He can feel his eyebrows retreat a bit, and he can’t help but try to push himself further into Stiles.

Far away he senses Stiles gasping, can smell one more spurt of come leave Stiles even though he should be done, which only intensifies the orgasm for Derek. He has never come like this before. Never let himself be on the verge of wolfing out, basking in the knowledge that that is alright with Stiles. _Derek can do nothing wrong when it comes to Stiles_. And that thought makes him grind again against Stiles, meekly pushing one more string of come deep into Stiles, makes him whine low in his throat with how good it feels.

The orgasm seem to go on forever, with him shaking and pushing and making low-key growling sounds until his body finally releases and all strength leaves him. He has no warning before he collapses on his knees, abruptly leaving Stiles, but taking him with him to the floor. Derek opens his eyes to Stiles lying haphazardly on top of him with large eyes looking almost worried.

“Are you alright?” is the first thing Stiles asks him, sounding generally worried.

But Derek can’t answer, is not sure he could figure out how to speak even if he wanted to, with his mind being gloriously scrambled from the mindblowing orgasm he just had. Instead he settles on putting his hand on Stiles’ cheek, caressing it with his thumb while he smiles a smile he’s sure looks dumb and giddy at the same time.

Stiles cheeks reddens a bit, and he looks fondly at Derek. “I’ve never seen you come like that before,” he says, still sounding slightly worried.

Derek just shakes his head to communicate that he’s never come like that before. He feels light and free and so relaxed like nothing could ever hurt him again. And instead of trying to tell Stiles all that with words, he pulls him down into his arms, lets him blanket him and revels in the weight of Stiles on top of him. Stiles just snuggles into him, puts his head next to Derek’s neck and takes a deep breath in a way that is so wolf-like that something inside of Derek almost breaks from the weight of the emotions filling him.

“Kiss me,” he says. Normally he would pull Stiles up so that he could kiss him, but he feels so rubbery right now he’s not sure he would have the strength to do it. Instead Stiles leans up and kisses him deep and slowly.

After he pulls back a bit, brown eyes scanning Derek’s face, pausing at the stupid grin Derek can’t seem to undo, he says, “I made you come-dumb,” like it’s the most glorious thing to ever happen to him.

Derek can’t help but roll his eyes, and normally he would push Stiles off him to get off the floor.

“This is awesome!” Stiles exclaims laughingly.

Derek is flooded with waves of affection for this dork, _his_ dork, that he can’t help partake by saying, “When my body starts working I’m going to push you off, you know.”

Stiles responding smile is blinding. And Derek realizes that he never wants to leave, he would happily lie like this on this uncomfortable floor covered in Stiles for the rest of his life, if it meant feeling like this.   


End file.
